Lizzie Comes Out to Play
by kkcnelson2002
Summary: Rewrite of Jason and Elizabeth's history in 2002, lemons included.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lizzie Comes Out to Play

Official Disclaimer: I own nothing; all characters belong to GH, ABC and Disney

Personal Disclaimer: I started this story a couple of years ago and thought it might be time to post it here and see what all of you think. Much different feel than Sanctuary and nearly not as good, but to make up for it there are lemons.

Time Period: Sept 2002, after Sonny's "death" while Zander and Elizabeth are living in Jason's penthouse.

Jason had been avoiding her for a week since Sonny's death and while she knew he was hurting, she was still upset with him. The more he stayed away the more she felt something was wrong that he wasn't telling her about, some reason why he was suddenly finding excuses not to be near her.

"I've had it, if I have to shot the man myself he will talk to me" she ground out under her breath as she bent over the pool table in the penthouse and took another shot.

"Did you say something?" Zander asked as he walked in from the kitchen.

"No, just talking to myself." Elizabeth replied as she plastered on her smile.

"I don't know about you but I'm getting a little stir crazy here so I'm going out to Jake's tonight. Lots of Jason's guys hang out there so it should be safe if you want to come with me."

"I'm not sure, I need to speak with Jason first."

"Oh…well I'll be up in my room if you decide you are allowed out." Zander hissed as he turned up the stairs to the penthouses second floor.

A few minutes and a couple of poor shots later Elizabeth was surprised to hear the penthouse door rattle as Jason walk in, '_well here goes'_ she thought to herself as she squared her shoulders and walked over to him.

"Jason we need to talk." He heard her say and was instantly filled with dread, no talk with a woman that started out with those words ever ended well.

"I know you told me that there would be things you couldn't tell me, and I'm sure that with Sonny gone you are busy with the organization but I really need you to be as honest as you can with me. Please stop avoiding me. We both agreed that we wanted to be together but I feel you pulling away."

"Elizabeth, something big is going on right now that I can't tell you about and you will probably hate me for. I just can't stand the thought of having to lie to you even if it just by omission so I've been staying away." His crystal blue eyes locked with her's as he tried to make her understand.

"Can you tell me were you going each night? Even just if you're safe so I don't have to constantly worry about not being at the boxcar the next time you get shot." She watched him hang his head and rub the back of his neck, dragging his eyes away.

"I've been watching Courtney, I promised Sonny to keep his sister safe and now someone is stalking her. I found out she has been stripping so I've been at the club she works at and making sure she is safe." He looked back up at her the pleading in his eyes.

"So, is it a nice club?" Elizabeth asked as a few moments of silence.

'_Oh crap, how am I supposed to answer that_?' Jason asked himself as he tried to read Elizabeth's reaction. "It's a nice club I guess, why?"

"Could you take Johnny with you if there was more than one person to watch over or could you handle it on your own?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well if I went could you still look out for Courtney or would you need help watching both of us?" she asked and Jason still wasn't sure were this was leading.

"Why would you be there?" he asked with his eyebrow knit together.

"Well, I've never been to a strip club and it sounds like fun. I mean every woman should probably go at least once in her life."

"WHAT?"

"Come on Jason, it could be fun." She looked directly into his eyes and gave him that smile he could never resist.

"I'm going to regret this, but fine you can come with me. I'll bring Johnny in case you decide you don't like it and want to leave early."

"Great, what time do we leave?"

"I'll be back at 9:30 to pick you up." Jason sighed with resignation as he again left the penthouse.

It was several hours later when Jason returned to pick Elizabeth up and what he saw as she walked down the staircase confirmed his thought that this was going to be a long night. She didn't look like his Elizabeth, she looked like she did that night at Jake's when she went looking for trouble. But she looked smoke'n hot, it was probably a good thing Johnny was coming with him. As he watched her walk down the stairs he took in her three inch black heels, just barely there black leather mini skirt and red silk halter top.

"Were did you get that outfit?" Jason asked as he shifted his motorcycle jacket to hide the fact that his pants suddenly felt two sizes too small.

"Carly," Elizabeth said with a twinkle in her eye, "She never thought I would have the guts to wear it so I of course had to prove her wrong. So what do you think?" she asked as she did a little spin for him.

"Maybe we should just stay here; it's really not safe for you to be out of the penthouse."

Just then Johnny opened the door, "You guys ready to….. HO-LY…Wow you look good" he stammered as he couldn't help but look her up and down.

"Johnny" Jason growled low.

"I'll just go get the car ready down stairs." He stated hastily as he quickly closed the door.

"I just need my coat and we can go" Elizabeth stated as she reached into the closet for the leather coat Jason had given her that first Christmas.

Two hours later Jason knew he was right; this was the longest night of his life. When they arrived at the club they found out it was amateur night so there were more people in the club than usual. That wasn't the worst part for him though; the worst part was that Elizabeth was next to him swaying to the music. Every other minute she would brush against him and it was driving him crazy. He was sure by now she would have been uncomfortable and left for the penthouse; instead she was having the time of her life. He suddenly heard the DJ announce that next group to get ready in the wings and wasn't sure if his best wet dream or worst nightmare as about to come true.

"Lizzie, Buffy and Pam, you ladies are up next after our girl Courtney. Ladies if you would please make your away to the stage." Elizabeth heard the DJ's announcement, she was nervous and looked up at Jason but he wouldn't look at her and all she could see was the clenching and unclenching of his fists. '_Oh, hell… it's time for Lizzie to come out and play_.'

As Elizabeth weaved her way through the crowd she kept her mental scorecard rolling. Some of the amateurs had been pretty good, some you could tell were so nervous they could hardly move but even they got a good response from the crowd. Elizabeth just shook her head as she watched Courtney, she was obviously trying to get Jason's attention but when Elizabeth looked back she saw Jason nod to Johnny and point to Courtney as he continued to scan the room. The poor girl really had no rhythm and to be honest most of the amateurs were better.

As the DJ announced her name she couldn't help but smirk at the look on Johnny's face as he realized what she was about to do and then quickly turn to Jason to see if he was actually going to let her do it. The whole room seemed to narrow to just one person as her eyes locked with Jason's.

The music began to play and she gave him her sexiest smile as the Pussycat Dolls starting singing 'Don't Cha' and she slowly slid her leather jacket off her arms and bit her bottom lip, with one last shake of her hair Elizabeth was gone and Lizzie was released.

Jason watched the change in her eyes as she suddenly slapped her ass and started moving to the beat of the music, her hips accenting every beat as she moved her core from back to front and brought her arms up the sides of her body. He had been semi hard all night and was now full on aroused as their eyes met and locked for a moment.

Elizabeth watched Jason as she again moved her arms up her center and reached behind her neck to undo the halter top's clasp. She then strutted down the catwalk as she raised the top off and throw it at Jason who had been steadily making his way to the stage.

Jason caught the top and was greeted with the view of Elizabeth in a black lacy strapless bra, leather mini and those fuck me heels. He saw the wicked gleam in her eyes as she suddenly turned her back and dropped down into a squat that placed her back side in his face. He stood transfixed as she reached behind herself and slowly unzipped her skirt to reveal the back of a matching black lace thong. On the next beat she straitened her legs and with both hands gripping her ankles completely bent over and gave Jason a wink. As she brought her hands up the outside of her body, she then grabbed the end of the mini skirt and smoothly slid it off her body never breaking eye contact. Next she stood up to step out of the skirt and kicked it to Jason.

She couldn't help herself, she was having too much fun, as she again strut the length of the stage rocking her hips from side to side with the beat of the music and turned to again face the crowd. She caught Jason's hooded stare as she cupped her breasts as if offering them up on a silver platter to him and she slowly licked her lips. Next she moved her hands to her knees as she squat down and opened them wide as she continued to grind to the music.

She was again standing up and reaching behind her back for her bra clasp when Jason had decided he had all he could take. He was hard enough to pound nails and he sure as hell wasn't going to let everyone in the club see any more of her.

Elizabeth's eyes widened as she saw Jason leap onto the stage and stalk her like a lion on the prowl. Before she could react Jason had an arm around her waist and slammed her body into his. With a growl like she had never heard from him, he forced his tongue into her mouth and rocked his straining cock into her core. She could feel the heat of him though his jeans and would have melted into the floor if his arms hadn't already been around her.

"Must be nice," Johnny muttered to himself as he and the 200 other people in the club watched Jason leap up and kiss Elizabeth senseless on stage before throwing her over his shoulder and marching off the stage toward Sonny's old apartment above the club.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Lizzie Comes Out to Play Chapter 2

Official Disclaimer: I still own nothing; all characters belong to GH, ABC and Disney

Personal Disclaimer: For those of you who have me on alert for Glee stories, sorry no update here. Two weeks without Puck and I'm feeling the loss. This story is rated M for lemons, if you don't like lemons please stop reading now. Feed back is always welcome.

Time Period: Sept 2002, after Sonny's "death" while Zander and Elizabeth are living in Jason's penthouse. I think I may have some of the storyline out of order with GH history, die hard GH fans please forgive me.

**Chapter Two**

He slammed the door to the apartment with Elizabeth still hanging over his left shoulder and his left arm wrapped around her legs, he knew he had to get a hold of himself and tell her about Sonny before they went any farther but… "Ah, hell" he growled as he slowly slid her down his torso to put her down but she raised her legs and wrapped them around his waist and greedily took his mouth in a kiss that was rapidly burning all his control (what little there was) away. He turned them around so Elizabeth's back was braced against the door and drove his hands into her hair as he took control of the kiss, thrusting his tongue into her mouth as his pelvis rocked against her in its demand for release.

"Elizabeth, we have to stop." Through supreme force of will he pulled away from her mouth and put both hands under her legs to hold her up as he backed them away from the door.

"NO" she growled in a voice husky with unfulfilled passion as she plowed both hands into his hair and pulled him into another kiss. Still holding his face in her hands, Elizabeth looked directly into eyes, "I choose you, right here, right now, I choose you."

"You might change your mind," with their eyes still locked together the haze of passion began to clear in Elizabeth's eyes as she realized that along with passion she could see worry and shame in Jason's. It was the shame that had her lowering her legs from around Jason's waist and move to the couch in the middle of the room with him.

"Here," Jason said as he placed a blanket from the back of the couch around her, "I can't think and look at you at the same time; I just don't have that kind of control." He moved to sit in the corner of the couch with one leg along the back and the other still on the floor.

"Please sit with me." He held her hand and guided her to sit between his legs with her back to his chest.

They sat in silence as their breathing returned to normal; Jason wrapped his arms around Elizabeth as she laced their fingers together. Finally she couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Jason, nothing you could say to me will change the way I feel about you. We promised to try and make it work and I won't turn away from you this time."

"I won't blame you if you change your mind."

"Jas, just tell me. Is it about business?"

"Yes… Elizabeth, Sonny isn't dead." He braced himself waiting for the explosion he was sure to come.

Elizabeth released a breath she didn't know she was holding, "Oh, is that all."

"What do you mean is that all? I've lied to you Elizabeth, I promised never to lie to you and I have. Sonny asked me not to tell anyone but I couldn't make love to you with the truth between us. Why aren't you yelling at me?"

"Jason, you're telling me now, and Sonny is not the first person to fake his death. Oh! Does Carly know? Crap, have I been nice to her for nothing? She better not be calling me muffin face behind my back and making fun of me, hell I baked brownies for her." Elizabeth began to ramble as she turned to face Jason.

He was still looking at her with confusion and a small amount of hope in his eyes. "You're not mad at me?"

"No, ticked at Sonny a bit." She huffed as she turned back around and flopped back into his chest. "I mean, I trusted him to fake my death, why couldn't he trust me to help fake his?" she pouted.

"What! When and why did you fake your death?" Jason couldn't believe what he was hearing. First she wasn't mad at him for lying, second she had faked her own death in the past, plus she was still basically naked in his arms and didn't seem to be inclined to move away either.

"Oh it was no biggie, Helena wanted Nicholas to prove his loyalty to her by killing me so I drank some poison Sonny gave me and then I hid out on the island for a couple of weeks. Lucky and Gia almost blew the whole thing, but we couldn't let them know in advance what our plan was or their reactions wouldn't have seemed real. I'm guessing that's the reason why Sonny didn't want anyone else to know that he isn't really dead either."

"You drank poison for Nicholas and you think it's no biggie?" Elizabeth could hear Jason's heart beat become more rapid and anger begin to edge into his voice. "When I left I asked Sonny to keep you safe, and he feeds you poison."

"Jason, life isn't safe. You are not the only one in the world who has danger follow him. Trust me; Helena is a lot scarier than Sorel."

"I asked Sonny to keep you safe, I was out protecting his family and all I asked is that he kept you safe."

"Jason, listen to me." She again turned in his arms to face him. "My life was dangerous before I ever meet you. My parents left me; left me, do you know what I'm trying to tell you. They left a fourteen year old girl and flew out of the country. With no money I made my way to Port Charles by myself, anything could have happened me on the way here. Then the worst did happen and I didn't even know you. Then again tragedy hit with the fire that "killed" Lucky and that wasn't your fault either, it was Helena but we didn't know that then. I thought it was my fault for giving Lucky those candles. All you have ever done is be my friend when I needed you the most."

Jason held her earnest glaze as he raised his mouth to Elizabeth's. The kiss didn't have the heated passion of earlier but a reverent gentleness that made her heart pound. She released the blanket in her hands and rested her hands on his chest. Without realizing it she began to rub his chest as the kiss became more heated. Jason rose off the side of the couch as Elizabeth reached down and grabbed the edge of his t-shirt helping him raise it over his head and throw it somewhere. Before the shirt hit the floor Jason had unclasped her bra and sent it sailing in the same direction. Elizabeth gasped as their chests meet and her nipples instantly hardened.

"Do you have any idea how long I have wanted you?" Jason asked as he sat up and began to rise off the couch with Elizabeth in his arms. She again wrapped her legs around his waist and felt him press into her as he lifted them both off the couch.

"Tell me," she whispered into his ear as she moved to kiss the side of his neck. Nipping and licking at the sensitive spot she found were his neck and shoulder meet.

"That night at Jake's, I just wanted to protect you and make the pain go away."

He told her as he entered the bedroom and bent to lay her on the bed with Sonny's signature black silk sheets, her skin looking even creamier against the dark sheets with her hair spilling around her head.

"Then at Kelly's, when you asked me to dance with you, I wanted to be someone else." He stated as he stood up and began to undo his belt buckle.

"But the day Nicholas saw us at your studio; I wanted what you told him to be the truth." He told her as he looked directly into her eyes and his movements stilled.

"Even when I knew your heart belonged to someone else," he continued.

Elizabeth rose up and knelt on the bed in front of Jason and reached for him. "It took me a long time to figure it out," she began as she laced her left hand in the hair at the back of his neck and placed her right hand on his chest above his heart.

"But the boy that I had my first crush on died in that fire and the man that returned never held my heart. I had already giving it to you."

She brought both hands to his chest and then lower around the sides of his waist as she lowered herself until she was level with the scar on his side and gently kissed it as Jason wrapped his hands is her hair. She rose back up to face Jason at eye level and ran her hands along the waist band of his jeans making his muscles jump at her touch as she unbuttoned and lowered his zipper.

"When I found you in the snow, I knew then that you meant something special to me." She told him as she boldly lowered his jeans to the floor.

"The Christmas in my studio was when I knew you meant more to me than Lucky ever did, but when he came back, I thought I had to stay with him, I thought it was my responsibility."

"Shh, I understand." Jason murmured as he brought their lips together. He wrapped his right arm around her back and placed the other on the bed as he gently lowered both of them onto the bed and stepped out of his remaining clothing at the same time.

"I just wish I could have protected you from Sorel; that I had stayed with you when you needed me and not left you alone for someone else to comfort you." He looked into her eyes and saw the unshed tears of regret. "Don't cry," he begged as he laid on top of her with his elbows holding most of his weight off her and cradled her face in his hands.

"I wanted him to be you, I used him, but God I wanted him to be you." She admitted while a single tear slipped from her eye.

With a fierceness born in his soul Jason lowered his head and kissed her, claiming her, making her bend to his will.

"I choose you, right here, right now, I choose you, Elizabeth." He rose slightly off her and grabbed the lace thong as he ripped the last barrier between them away. He cupped her and slid a finger down her folds finding her wet and swollen for him.

"Open for me," he demanded as his head lowered to her breast and he toke her hard peak into his mouth. She cried out her pleasure as he bit down on her nipple and entered her with his finger at the same time. Slowly stroking in and out of her as he licked and soothed her breast, he could feel her muscles contracting around his finger as he brought her closer to her climax.

"You're so tight," he spoke as he moved his attention to her other breast and slid in a second finger, slowly stretching and stroking her.

"Jason." She begged as he pulled out his fingers and began to trail kisses down her stomach and holding her legs open. He lowered his mouth to her clit and Elizabeth bucked her hips as he nipped and pulled at her most sensitive spot. "Jason please," she begged again as he entered her with his tongue, licking and kissing her in a way no one had ever touched her before.

"Please what?" Jason asked as he looked up at her. He could see her eyes were dilated and the flush of passion over her skin.

"Make me yours." She begged in a voice even she didn't recognize.

With those three words Jason's control vanished and he rose and entered her in one swift stroke. "Mine" he growled as Elizabeth convulsed in her first climax. He wouldn't let her rest but built up even more heat between them has he continued to move at an excruciatingly slow pace. Jason could feel the need in her raise as she clenched him, seeming to try and milk everything out of him. Her nails left scratches in his back as she held onto him though the storm building between them.

"Elizabeth," he cried out her name as he brought them both over the edge and into oblivion.


	3. Chapter 3

**AU:** I have one other chapter written for this story so I will try to post it soon. This story is not anywhere near complete but I just wanted to post what I have written so far.

**Chapter Three**

Jason and Elizabeth had dozed off in each other's arms when there was a sudden pounding on the apartment door.

"Jason, open up there's an emergency!" Johnny was shouting from the hallway.

"Stay here." Jason directed as he quickly pulled his jeans back on and grabbed his gun. With a quick glance at the security feed on the monitors he slipped the gun into the back of his jeans and opened the door for Johnny.

"You turned off your phone," Johnny accused. Jason just gave him a look and didn't bother to explain himself.

"Right, anyway, there was a problem at Jake's tonight." Johnny continued. "Zander was beat up pretty bad and the police were called in."

"What?" Jason and Johnny both looked up to see Elizabeth in the doorway of the bedroom with the black silk sheet wrapped around her like an evening gown and a look of shock on her face. "How bad is he?"

Johnny passed a worried look to Jason who nodded for him to finish his report.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, but they don't think he is going to make it. There was a fight at Jake's it looks like Zander provoked it."

"How?" she demanded with a questioning glaze as she moved to Jason's side and he slipped an arm round her waist.

"Elizabeth, please I don't have all the answers yet just a primary report." Johnny's eyes begged her not to ask for more details.

"What aren't you telling us and who reported in?" Jason asked.

Knowing he could not deny a direct request Johnny answered, "Richie called me, Zander went to Jake's tonight and started mouthing off about you to some of the guys. They mostly ignored him but then it got worse," he hedged.

"Johnny," Jason warned.

With a look of pleading in his eyes Johnny turned to Elizabeth, "Please, Elizabeth. Can you give us a minute?"

"No, just tell us what happened."

With a frustrated sigh and while running his fingers though his hair Johnny continued, "He started in on you Elizabeth, calling you names and saying things I will NOT repeat. I don't know who threw the first punch but it sounds like every guy in the bar got a few hits in. Not all of them where our guys either."

"Who else was there?" Jason asked.

"Some of the guards, some guys from the warehouse, some people who seem to be regulars at Kelly's and Nicholas Cassidine."

"Nicholas?" Elizabeth asked with a look of confusion on her face. "Why would he be at Jake's?"

"It seems he met Emily Quartermain there."

"What?" Now it was Jason turn to look shocked, he knew that Elizabeth and Emily used to go to Jake's when they were younger but hadn't realized she would go without Jason there.

"It sounds like Emily called the cops after Cassidine got a few hits of his own in. They are in route to General Hospital now."

"Jason, I want to see him." Elizabeth stated.

"It's not really safe for you to be out in the open, what if Alcazar uses this as a distraction?"

"And, what if Zander dies Jason? Just because he said some crappy stuff about me doesn't change the fact that he was in that crypt with me." She demanded with a look of fire in her eyes.

"I don't like it, but fine. Johnny, get the car ready and we'll meet you downstairs."

"What about Courtney? Should I have her come with us or let her go home." Johnny asked.

"I completely forgot about her. Bring her with us; after you drop us off take her home. Make sure her apartment is clear and then return to GH. Have one of our street patrols drive by her house a couple of times tonight. Honestly I haven't found any proof of a stalker; I think she is just trying to get my attention with Sonny gone."

"OK, I'll meet you outside in five." Johnny stated as he made his way out of the apartment and closed the door behind him.

Jason watched as Elizabeth dropped the sheet and began to get dressed. This wouldn't bother him except for the look on her face as she jerked her clothes on. Moving quickly they meet Johnny and Courtney in the car and drove over to GH.

**U**pon entering the emergency they found Monica at the desk with Audrey. "Elizabeth Webber what do you have on?" Audrey demanded with a disapproving look on her face. "And what are you doing here with him?" She raised her eyebrows in Jason's direction.

"Not now Grandmother." Elizabeth announced as she turned to Monica."Dr. Quartermain a friend of mine, Zander Smith was brought in, can I see him?"

"Elizabeth," Monica began in that quite doctor voice that always meant bad news was coming. "He didn't make it." Monica watch the color drain out of Elizabeth's face and her son reach around the young women to support and comfort her.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked as she leaned into Jason embrace and Audrey's frown deepened.

"He was DOA, he had several blows to the head and we won't know for sure until the autopsy but he more than likely died due to bleeding in the brain."

"Can I see him?"

"He is in exam room 14." Monica informed the girl that was her daughter's best friend and seemed to have her son tied in knots.

"Jason, I need to do this alone." She turned into his body and placed a hand on his chest as she looked up to him pleading for understanding.

"I'll wait here for you."

"Thank you," she said softly as she moved to follow Audrey into the exam area.

A few minutes later Emily came through the entrance and ran up to where she spotted Monica and Jason.

"Jason, why are you here? Mom, how is Zander?" She fired off both questions in rapid secession.

"I'm sorry Emily, he didn't make it." Monica answered and wondered how Jason would respond to Emily's first question.

"I brought Elizabeth, she is with him now." Jason told his sister, "She is in with him now."

Emily stopped and looked at her brother; it wasn't like him to repeat himself. What she saw worried her; Jason was clearly distracted and looked unsettled, which was saying a lot about a man many said had no emotions.

"She is going to blame herself," Jason continued not looking at Emily or Monica but keeping his focus on the doors Elizabeth had passed through earlier.

"What are you talking about? She wasn't even there and the stuff Zander was saying was… I can't even repeat it. It was like he wanted to die. Why else would he go off about Elizabeth at Jake's? I mean everyone likes her, respects her, and heck I think half your men are in love with her."

"What?" Jason asked, snapping his head in her direction at her last sentence.

Throwing her hands up, "Hold on, I mean they love her as a sister. Why should it matter to you anyway?" Emily asked with a shrewd look in her eye. Jason did not answer her just continued to look into her eyes.

"Do you love her?" Emily asked in a quieter soft voice, "Because she is the sister I chose a long time ago and you have hurt her in the past."

"We've hurt each other." Jason responded as Elizabeth came though the exam area doors. He could see she was holding on tight to her control and was about to break at any minute.

"Let's go home." Elizabeth told Jason as she walked up to him and held her hand out to him. Jason reached out and clasped her hand in his. Monica and Emily watched them leave together while wondering what was going on between the two.

**E**lizabeth had not spoken a word on the way home or on the elevator ride up to the penthouse. Jason opened the door for her and she made her way over to the couch and dropped down putting her head in her hands.

"It's my fault." She confessed as silent tears began to fall.

"Why do you think that?" He asked as he moved to her side and put his elbows and forearms on his thighs.

"He asked me to go to Jake's with him earlier and I basically told him talking to you was more important. If I had just gone…."

"You wouldn't have been with me." He quietly stated.

"NO, that's not what I meant," she cried looking up into his eyes, "I meant I was supposed to be Zander's friend, but I used him. I used him to make myself feel better when it was really you I wanted. I knew I didn't love him but I used him."

"Elizabeth you saved his life more than once, you even convinced me not to hurt him after he shot you and passed information about Sonny onto other organizations. You didn't use him he used you. I was with him searching for you; do you really think he didn't know that there was something between us? Are you really sure he didn't use you to get to Sonny and me?"

"He wouldn't do that." She stated but Jason could see the doubt in her eyes.

"Elizabeth, do you really think I would have let him live here if it hadn't been for you. I could have put you both in a safe house but I wanted you to be with me. I miss you when you're not with me."

"Oh Jason" She cried as she threw herself into his arms. He wrapped her in his embrace as she cried out her pain at both Zander's death and the realization that he might not have been the man she thought he was.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Hugh thank you to all of you who added this story to your favs and alerts! For those that added me to your author alerts, wow that one of the best review a writer receives and it makes the butterflies dance in my stomach. Next we have a friendship I always wished we got on GH, so much fun was missed.

**Chapter Four**

"OK why should I care?" She asked herself while passing four feet to the left and shaking her head.

"I don't even like her," she continued as she threw her hands in the air and pivoted.

"Why do I care?" Four more feet to the right.

"Crap, she's been nice to me." Another sudden stop as she turned again to the left.

"Again why do I care?" Four long strides to the left and a sudden jerk to stop.

"Leticia, I'm going next door." Carly hollered up the stairs. "I can't believe I'm going over to help Muffin Face, she'd better have brownies," Carly continued to mumble to herself as she passed Johnny and crossed the hall to Penthouse 2.

"Oh heck, Muffin you do need me." Carly announced as she barged into the penthouse and took in the scene around her.

It had been three days since Zander's death, Jason was forced to leave Elizabeth and take care of an emergency with the Five Families, and it looked like Elizabeth hadn't moved in all that time. She still had on the clothes Carly had loaned her to go to the strip club, (Carly still wasn't sure what part of that was the most surprising, that Elizabeth went or that Carly lent her an outfit) her hair looked like a mess and there was make-up smeared on her face.

"What do you want Carly?" Elizabeth wearily asked the blond hurricane.

"This isn't about what I want but what you need." Carly stated and she closed the door and grabbed Elizabeth by the arm and pulled her to her feet.

"Carly what are you doing?" Elizabeth half heartedly demanded as Carly continued to drag her up the stairs.

"Muffin you look like hell, you smell, and you have destroyed that outfit; you owe me a new one. Now I know Zander's funeral is tonight and you are going if I have to throw you in the shower and drag you there naked."

"Why do you care? You don't like me." Elizabeth asked as Carly shoved her into the master bath.

"Look you do brownies, I do bitchy. You were good to me when you thought Sonny was dead and …. Oh hell I don't know, I'm sure I'll regret helping you later." Carly had such a look of self loathing on her face that Elizabeth couldn't help the slight smile that finally graced her face.

"Besides, I'm Jason's best friend and he has always helped my family the least I could do is help his." Elizabeth stopped all movement and just stared at Carly wide eyed.

"Oh for crying out loud, just get in the shower, we are going shopping after; if I don't hear the water running in 5 minutes I will push you in fully clothed." Carly threatened with a finger pointed in Elizabeth's face.

After Carly left the room Elizabeth forced herself to look in the mirror, 'Not you're best look Lizzie." With that she forced herself into the shower knowing Carly would carry though with her threat.

**T**hirty minutes later Elizabeth came down the stairs in jeans, a t-shirt and her hair tied back in a ponytail.

"What you're dressing like him now?"Carly snarked.

"Carly, why do we have to go shopping?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because, you dress like a twelve year old and I need something to wear to the funeral too."

"Why would you go to Zander's funeral? You hate him more than me." Elizabeth asked confused and not sure she really wanted to know the answer.

Rolling her eyes and huffing, "because you need me there twit, who else is going to remind you that Zander made his own choices and you can't save everyone."

Carly was happy she was finally getting a response from Elizabeth then she saw the other woman's shoulders straiten and she demanded. "Who died and made you the boss of me?"

"Jason, when he decided to fall in love with you, twit. He's my best friend so I care about the people he does and I've decided to be your friend to because you need me more than anyone right now."

"I have friends." Elizabeth stated.

"Really, where are they when you need them?" Carly asked raising her arms and gesturing around the penthouse. "I've noticed you have a lot of friends when they need you but where are they now, where have they been the last three days?"

"Shut up Carly." Elizabeth yelled.

"That's right, get mad Muffin Face, but do it for the right reasons. Zander's mistakes are not yours just like all the mistakes Sonny makes are not mine, heck I even love him but know I can't take responsibility for all his actions."

"STOP CALLING ME MUFFIN FACE!"

"Fine, what about Twit! AND, I'm still not the one you're really mad at!" Carly yelled right back.

"I am mad at Zander, why did he use me to get to Jason and Sonny? I'm mad at me, how could I betray Jason with him? I'm mad at Emily and Nic, where are they now? I'm mad at Jason, even though I know he had to go. AND I'm really pissed off at you right now for being right!" Elizabeth shouted at Carly and suddenly stopped when she realized what she had said and looked at the self satisfied smirk on Carly's face.

"Feel better Twit?" Carly smiled at her.

"Call me Liz if you must, and yes I actually do," Elizabeth answered back completely surprised. "How did you know?"

"Please Lizzie, I'm married to Sonny remember." Carly said rolling her eyes at Elizabeth.

"LIZ. How do you know Jason loves me?"

"Come on LIZZIE, we have shopping to do and I'm hungry." Carly evaded as she grabbed Elizabeth hand and pulled her along to the elevator.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

He was worried; he knew she needed him but the stupid Five Families couldn't get their crap together and he had had to step in before they started an all out war with the European families over shipping rights. They all acted like five year olds and he was getting tired of putting up with them, this was exactly why he never wanted to be the head of the organization. Hopefully in another week or so Sonny could be resurrected from the dead.

As the door of the elevator open he noticed Marco was on Carly's door but there was no guard outside of his.

"Where is Johnny or Francis? They were ordered to watch Elizabeth while I was gone." Jason asked Marco in a no nonsense voice.

"Johnny and Francis are with Elizabeth and Carly at Zander's funeral."

"Oh crap, what time is the service?" Jason said as he pinched the bridge of his nose feeling the beginnings of a headache at the thought of Elizabeth having to deal with Carly.

"In about fifteen minutes, at the Port Charles Cemetery."

"Thanks, Marco." Jason said as he rushed over to his penthouse to change.

**F**orty minutes later he arrived at the cemetery and was shocked by what he found. Carly had her arm around Elizabeth, whose shoulders were drooping, as the two women stood in the rain next to an open grave. He could see that they were talking but was too far away to hear what they were saying. Suddenly Elizabeth squared her shoulders and both turned his direction as he approached the grave.

"I'm sorry I'm late."

"It's OK, Carly and I were the only ones here, so Father Cotes kept it short."

"Carly, why are you here?" Jason asked with a worried look on his face.

"You were gone, and Lizzie needed me," Carly replied with an air of simplicity.

"LIZ, and Carly is right, I did need her." Carly and Jason both looked at her in shock, but Carly recovered first.

"See Jason, Lizzie and I can get along when we need to, besides I'm your best friend and you needed my help."

Jason just lifted an eyebrow at her while waiting her to finish her explanation.

With a roll of her eyes, "Come on Jas, I can be nice too. I just usually prefer bitchy." She finished with a huff. "I'm leaving, Lizzie I'll see you later." With a final toss of her hair Carly made her way over to where Johnny and Francis were waiting.

"That's Liz!" Elizabeth called out to Carly's retreating back.

"Whatever LIZZIE" Carly called back as she got into the waiting limo and left for home.

"Are you alright?" Jason asked her as he looked intensely into her eyes.

Elizabeth plastered her trade mark smile on her face, "Yes, Jason I'm fine."

Jason reached out a hand to cup her face, "Don't, don't hide yourself from me. You know you don't have to lie for me."

Elizabeth rubbed her cheek into his hand and looked into his eye, "I'm going to be fine, Carly actually helped a lot. I'm just adjusting the Zander I thought I knew with the man he really was."

"Is there anything you need? What can I do to help you?"

"WE need to get out of this rain, my fingers feel like ice cubes." She gave him a small but real smile as she reached up to kiss him lightly.

"Come on," Jason told her as he grabbed one of her hands and started for the car. "Your hands are cold; I'll make you some hot chocolate when we get home."

**T**hey arrived at the penthouse twenty minutes later and Jason helped her out of the new trench coat Carly had instated she buy, "I like your coat." Jason commented.

"Carly forced me to go shopping with her." Elizabeth replied with a slight smile.

In an exasperated voice Jason asked, "And you didn't kill each other? I mean I've been shopping with her, not something I want to do again."

"Actually she really took care of me; she was nice in her Carly way. Oh lord, don't tell her I said that, we have a reputation to uphold."

Jason's phone began to ring, "Why don't you go take a bath while I take this? I can see your goose bumps." He teased her.

Several minutes later Jason lightly knocked on the bathroom door as he heard water swishing in the tub.

"Come in," Elizabeth called. "Did I ever tell you this is my favorite room in the penthouse? What made you put in a heated floor?" She asked from the depths of the oversized claw foot tub.

"Carly, a pipe burst and she took over remodeling the room. I figured it kept her from trying to take away the pool table." He told her with a smile as he took in the site of her lying back in the tub surrounded by bubbles. "I didn't know I had bubbles."

As a full smile crossed her face Elizabeth replied, "Carly, apparently my White Rain shampoo and Mr. Bubbles weren't good enough for her," she finished with a laugh. "Did I mention she made me go shopping for hours today?"

"Maybe once," Jason answered with a smile.

"Did I tell you she charged everything to Sonny's account? Man is he in trouble when he gets back."

"Lean forward," Jason directed as he moved to kneel next to the tub and grabbed a nearby pitcher.

"Why?" she asked a little breathlessly and the mood in the room suddenly shifted.

"Because I want to help you wash your hair, I finally figure out why Carly put this thing in here. I love your hair." Jason told her as she did as he asked. He filled the pitcher with warm water and slowly poured it over her hair while she tipped her head back. He found her new shampoo and began to gently message her head and down the length of her hair.

"On that feels good," Elizabeth murmured as she felt all the tension of the last week leave her and a new tension start to gather low in her center.

Jason began to pour warm water over her hair to rinse it, and knowing her curls would become a tangled mess without it, he grabbed the conditioner next and again run her hair though his hands. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her shoulder and felt a shiver run though her, "Cold?"

"No," she returned in that whisky voice that he was beginning to crave. After finishing rinsing her hair again he found her body soap and began to run his strong hands up and down her back.

"Jason" it was hope and a plea as she felt the heat moving up her body and her breasts start to tingle, even though he had only touched her hair and back. She turned her face to look at him as he finished rinsing her back and they collided in a kiss, tongues dueling.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"What's that?" Liz asked as a sudden banging interrupted their perfect kiss.

"The door," Jason as he rose to his feet, "stay here, I'll be right back."

Elizabeth could hear him mumbling that it had better not be Carly as he made his way to the front door of the penthouse. After about five minutes he heard him coming back toward her.

"I'm really sorry, I have to go, but I promise I'll be back in two hours." Jason told her with regret rolling off him in waves.

"Business?" She asked.

"Yes, but after tonight Sonny should be able to come home."

"Alright, be safe."

"Are you going to be OK? Do you want me to get Carly to come over? I'm sorry I can't stay."

"Jas, don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm just going to finish my bath, maybe do some drawing and order in some dinner for us."

"Are you sure?"

"Go so you can get back here faster!" She laughed at him as she threw the wet sponge at him and it landed square in the middle of his chest.

"You're going to pay for that." He teased back with one of his rare smiles the reach all the way to his crystal blue eyes.

"Promises, promises," Elizabeth sighed and sank further into the hot warm water.

AN: Sorry this took so long but I have been spending far too much time reading awesome stories here on FF. Next chapter lemon I promise.


End file.
